Dead End
by Glen-hus
Summary: A group of rebels attempt to rob a bank with their new found skills in the matrix


Dead End  
  
(Scene opens with 5 men and 1 woman in an old disused subway station. Sebade, a wise looking man, 6foot 4, Caucasian, Very strong and the leader of the group. Xai, a small but tough Japanese man, likes to combine martial arts with guns. Cert, a coloured man that prefers to use his fists than his brain. Pearl, a beautiful woman, with long black hair, very flexible, enjoys yoga. Erne, a very brainy individual. Doesn't enjoy fighting himself, but enjoys viewing and a bit of strategy, and Orex, great with the woman, not so great with much else. Always wears his leather biker jacket, and has sleek brown hair)  
  
Cert: Pearl are you in on this? It'll be different this time!  
  
Xai: No weapons!  
  
Pearl: Why, what if something goes wrong?  
  
Xai: What could go wrong?  
  
Cert: We should have guns as a backup  
  
Xai: If we have them, they won't be used just as backups. We have a huge advantage over them anyway, we shouldn't need to fight.  
  
Cert: And if we have to?  
  
Xai: We won't have to, we run faster than they do, faster than anything.  
  
Sebade: We don't know that. Ever since he told us that nothing is as it seems I've wondered how many others know about it. About what is possible when you focus on the fact that nothing is certain, and so anything is possible. Once I saw his capabilities I knew that we where not the only ones who knew.  
  
Cert: So what are you saying?  
  
Sebade: We have never done anything like this in public. What if other's know what we know? What if they have that same advantage? What if they use it against us, as we are to do to them?  
  
Pearl: So we should take guns?  
  
Sebade: I'm not saying that, I'm saying what we are doing is not bullet proof. Things can go wrong. Xai, you should not be so certain about our mission's success, when success can only be achieved once all outcomes have been studied.  
  
Xai: So what happens if something goes wrong?  
  
Sebade: Either we run. Or we fight!  
  
Erne: Run! I've never killed anyone, and I don't intend on starting now!  
  
Pearl: I suppose we do have a huge advantage. I say we run.  
  
Sebade: Then we run. We can easily access the upper roof panel again once we've entered and escape onto the rooftops. We've practiced jumping enough, if you focus hard enough you can do the same thing at any height. Just remember that falling is not a certainty, but a possibility. Once we have jumped a few blocks, we should be safe to go to ground level and come back here. Pearl are you in?  
  
Pearl: Yeah, I suppose. If anything goes wrong though, its Orex's fault for being out drinking and not talking me out of it!  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Sebade: Orex, where are you?  
  
...  
  
Sebade: Ok, Don't be too long.  
  
(Sebade hangs up the cell phone and puts it in his pocket)  
  
Sebade: We leave in 3 hours...  
  
(Cuts to a closed bank at night. The street's are empty, and lit up only by the sombre orange of the street lights. A blanket of dark grey cloud covers the city from the light of the moon above. Sebade, Cert, Xai, Pearl, Erne and Orex are on the roof of the bank.)  
  
Sebade: Erne, Orex, get either side of the rooftop. Any sign of the cops inform us immediately. No waiting for the money. Going away empty handed is not failure. Going away in a cop car or a body bag is! Pearl I want you to go in first; you can easily get to the bank floor without being detected. Remember, under no circumstances should you touch the laser alarms!  
  
(Xai cuts a large circular hole from the top panel. Pearl hangs from the panel by the tips of her fingers and drops. The camera moves in slow motion from the floor as Pearl falls bending her body around, over and under the lasers. As she falls to the floor the camera rises toward the roof until it gets to the roof and pearl lands on the floor. The camera zooms into her face VERY quickly and she gets up.)  
  
Pearl: I'm in.  
  
(Pearl is stood in the main room of the bank, which leads to its 3 large vaults. The room is only lit by the luminous soft glow of the lasers beaming from the walls. The room is circular shaped with a black and green pattern on the wall, and a lightly shaded black and white marble floor. Pearl takes two long steps back from the nearby wall, with her head lowered so to not hit the overhead laser. She runs forward and up the wall rising and falling up and down the wall over and under the lasers beaming onto it until she gets to the very top of the wall. She kicks off the wall with her legs and springs through the air missing lasers by millimetres. She puts her hand forward, fly's straight into the top of the fault and grabs. Her body falls, hanging to the metal rim off the far right safe's giant door)  
  
Sebade: Remember, the floor around the safe door is pressure sensitive, you cant touch the flooring until the first door is opened, only then can you touch the floor INSIDE the safe.  
  
(Pearl twists the large circular handle with her feet and the door opens VERY slightly, just enough so that she can fit through the gap, yet not disrupt the lasers. She pulls her body up and squeezes through the top of the safe door landing on the floor within.)  
  
Pearl: Cert, Xai, I need you now!  
  
(Cut to Xai hitting the bank floor from the upper panelling. Cert is standing next to him. They are both wearing backpacks)  
  
(Cut to Cert, Xai and Pearl in the second room of the vault, Xai puts a device onto the second door and turns a knob on it. Clicking can be heard from the door. Xai puts a card into a panel next to the second door. The word 'Override' is shown on the panel and Xai types in 0000. The door opens.)  
  
(Cut to Pearl, Xai and Cert in the main room below the panelling. Cert and Xai have the backpacks full of money)  
  
Sebade: We need to be fast now, the only way out is straight up through the lasers, or blasting the door, either way we will attract lots of cops. The rooftops will be the fastest way; we should be out of sight before the cops can get here.  
  
(Pearl bends down and pushes to the floor with her legs and shoots straight up through the lasers, out the top and opens her legs to land on the panelling around the opening. The alarm goes off)  
  
Sebade: GO! GO! GO!  
  
(As quickly as possible, Xai pushes as hard as he can blasting up and out. Cert bends and takes a deep breath)  
  
Cert: Their… Is… No… Certainty...  
  
(Cert pushes and barely makes it out of the bank building itself. He falls back to the bank floor)  
  
Cert: Aaagh, my leg, crap...  
  
Sebade: Cert, I know you can make it out of here, if you begin to believe you won't, then you won't.   
  
Cert: I can't... my leg, something's wrong, I can't...  
  
Sebade: Cert, it's now or never  
  
(Cert bends down and pushes)  
  
Cert: Aaaaagh  
  
(Cert leaps from the floor but barely makes it 2 foot from the bank floor)  
  
Cert: Go. Don't get caught because of me, you don't have long, I can't get out.  
  
Erne: I can here em' their getting close. We better hurry!  
  
(Sebade jumps in and puts Cert on his back. He bends his legs)  
  
Sebade: 1... 2... 3...  
  
(Sebade jumps and just makes it out of the building)  
  
Sebade: GO! GO! GO! You know the way, Westlow Apartments. GO!  
  
(6 cop cars come skidding to a halt in front of the bank's main entrance)  
  
Cop: I want men on the roof NOW!  
  
(Sebade jumps across from the bank to a nearby building roof with Cert on his back. Pearl and Xai jump too, the camera starting below them facing the sky spinning around them slowly as they jump until it is in a birds eye view, with the cop cars below)  
  
Orex: C'mon Erne, we gotta do it  
  
Erne: I don't think I can, I don't believe, its too high  
  
Orex: You know it can be done, you've just seen it, you have to  
  
(Cut to two agent cars pulling up. Four agents get out of the car)  
  
Cop: We have it sorted; my men are approaching them as we speak. A chopper is on its way.  
  
Agent: Forget what you know about these people. They are a problem. We are the solvers.  
  
(The camera moves from looking at the agent's face, upward, Orex can be seen jumping from the bank roof)  
  
Orex: Erne, Jump. Now!!!  
  
(Erne turns to see an agent behind him)  
  
Agent: Come with us, you know where that road will lead you.  
  
Erne: Orex Run!!!  
  
(Erne turns to the agent)  
  
Erne: Ill go my way  
  
(Erne takes a long run and just begins to jump. The agent pulls out a gun)  
  
Agent: This… is a one way system.  
  
(Erne jumps in slow motion with bullets around him, and lands hanging on the building edge, 4 storey's high. He pulls himself up to see an agent standing in front of him)  
  
Agent: Dead End.  
  
(Camera cuts to Sebade and Cert, Pearl, Xai and Orex who all stop and turn to the sound of the bullet, knowing it has ended Erne's life.)  
  
Sebade: We must go on, we can't stop.   
  
(Sebade's Phone rings)  
  
Xai: Great timing, who is it?  
  
(Sebade answers the phone)  
  
Voice: They know you know...  
  
Sebade: Know what?  
  
Voice: The things you can do...they know  
  
Sebade: Who Knows?  
  
Voice: Their coming for you, and if they find you, you wont escape. Unlike you they have weapons. They are faster and stronger than you.  
  
Sebade: How? Who are 'they'?   
  
Voice: I cannot tell you everything, keep going the way you are, but don't stay on the roof-tops, get down as soon as you can.   
  
Sebade: Then what?  
  
Voice: Run...and Hope  
  
(The voice hangs up)  
  
Sebade: Run where? Hope for what? ...Hello?  
  
(Sebade puts the phone in his pocket)  
  
(Orex looks back to see an agent also jumping buildings)  
  
Orex: Shit! Their like us, their faster, Sebade, you were right...  
  
Sebade: Don't stop for nothing, we can do this.   
  
(As Orex is jumping a building an agent catches up and jumps higher, the camera moves looking at Orex from the side slowly, as he moves through the air. The agent catches up, higher than Orex, stronger than Orex, faster than Orex! The Agent gets above Orex and kicks him on the top of his head. Normal speed returns and the camera quickly zooms around Orex to see him fly downwards into the side of the building he was attempting to reach. The agent lands on the rooftop of the building and shoots forward. Sebade, Cert, Pearl and Xai jump to the floor. They get up and run, with the agent a few meters behind them. The agent stops.)  
  
Agent: You won't get beyond reality. Your hutch awaits.  
  
(The agent shoots and the camera follows the bullet from behind, straight into Cert's back, through him and into Sebade's shoulder while they are jumping. Sebade loses strength and drops Cert, who falls to the floor)  
  
Sebade: SHIT! We cant continue like this, its time we moved down like he said.  
  
Pearl: Who?  
  
Sebade: The person who phoned me  
  
How, the end of the block is a good few buildings yet, if we go straight down to the street, the cops will get us for sure. Can we trust that person?  
  
Xal: I knew we needed weapons  
  
Sebade: This is no time for discussion. I do trust him, he knew those cop people had those ability's. It's down, or death.   
  
(Sebade jumps headfirst off the building, doing barrel rolls as the camera spins around him and into a top floor window of the building opposite)  
  
Pearl: ...No Way  
  
Xal: It's the only way...  
  
(Xal Does the same as Sebade. Pearl walks back to get a larger run but an agent stands in her way  
  
Agent: The only certainty, is death!  
  
(The agent pulls out a gun but Pearl does a backflip, she freezes upside down, head facing the floor, feet to the sky, the camera spins around her and unfreezes. She falls to the floor head first, with the camera following her down the side of the building in real time)  
  
(Camera cuts to Xal on the floor an old apartment building, dead. the camera moves up to reveal an agent standing, reloading his gun over Xal's body. Sebade runs around the corner, to the location of Xal and the agent. He stops and looks at the Agent)  
  
Agent (Into his earpiece): Subjects Deleted  
  
(The camera switches to Sebade's eye view and a bullet moves slightly slowly towards the camera. Once it hits, the screen goes black and the credits rise.)  
  
The End  
  
by  
  
Glen Huscroft 


End file.
